Queen Of Nabari (Nabari no Jou)
by KillingMinnie
Summary: It is said that every man needs a spouse. Akito is here to prove that she is worthy of becoming Queen with Miharu as King, as she is faced with the same challenges as him. Now, both have to battle together for love, death, and Yoite.
1. First Meet

_**{If you have read my stories before then you must know that I am completely unorganized with my stories and keep starting new idea's. Oh well. This begins at episode 5, not sure of the manga}**_

_**MiharuXOc**_

Everyone looked at me, even the girls. I didn't know why though, I was just another new girl.

I wandered around the halls, I had no idea where to go. I was bored and didn't feel like going to class.

Koichi saw me and tried to catch up, since the snow haired boy was my childhood friend.

"You know, Akito, you could at least tell me when you were transferring. I just came back from Fuuma."

"Oh? And I thought you were the one who's supposed to control me or at least make sure I don't _mess up_." I was lazy today, last night Tobari _ordered _me to come at once. I guess he might need me for support. I rolled my eyes.

"Come on, you need to at least act like you want to be here."

"But I don't." He opened the door to the first class.

"Listen, I have to protect you, also, so give me a break."

"Well, it's not my fault I have to come here, too." I stood in the front of the class. All the other students took their seats.

"Class, I would like to welcome a new student to our school. She has just moved from Kyoto so please give her your undivided attention." He smiled and turned to me. "The floor is all yours."

"I am Akito Nabyru, as you heard I have recently moved from Kyoto, and I will stay here a while longer." I made that smirk and adjusting of my blue eyes when I was trying to be seducing. It works on every guy. I looked around the room Koichi sat next to a boy with brown hair and hazel green eyes. I just saw the boy, and for some reason I feel like I already know him.

"Any questions before we start?" Every guys hand flew up, instead of the two I was staring at. The teacher was trying to calm the crowd. "Okay okay, one per time. You go first." he pointed at a random student.

"What are your favorite everything's?" he looked eager.

"Well, my family has been in martial arts for centuries, and eventually I was. I do fancy reading and cooking. Also, I'm a little tom-boyish." they all were surprised.

"Why is your hair gold?"

"My grandmother is English, and she married a Japanese man." The brown haired boy seemed to not even bother to listen about anything, and neither did I.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" None of your business.

"How come you wear three rings and have three piercings?" None of your concern.

"Why do you have an engagement ring on your ring finger?" That's like asking why do you have fingers.

The teacher tried to calm the crowd down. "One at a time."

"I don't have a boyfriend. I wear these rings because I choose to, I have seven piercings only on my ears, and I just prefer my ring there." Jeez, why are they asking these ridiculous questions. Is this how they normally do introductions?

"Well, that is enough questions, why don't you sit by Miharu and Koichi?"

"Sure." I made my way through the isle and sat in the seat where I was behind Koichi.

He turned and faced me. "I was hoping you wouldn't let go too much information."

"Honestly, Koichi, do you ever not misjudge me? I am not stupid." I crossed my legs.

"Uhm." I turned and the boy who's name is Miharu stared.

"Oh, sorry. Miharu, this is Akito." Koichi examined his hands towards me.

"I know her name, but what is she?"

"You're fiance." I folded my hands on my desk and rested my head. I smiled. He looked totally confused.

…

"Why does she have to be here? She never listens and never cooperates, barely knows what any of the names are, and is always laid back." Raimei whined. Not really whined but more of trying to get rid of me. Me and her never got along well.

"She has to be here. It's better that way." Koichi defended. While they were blabbering, I walked with Miharu.

"So, why exactly are you here?"

"I told you. I'm your fiance."

"I'm still not so clear on that either." Miharu seemed so... humble.

I sighed. "My parents told me I will someday marry the future leader of Nabari, so, my whole life I have been training and progressing to prove to everyone that I am worthy. Right now I'm here to be more safer, and to fulfill my final test."

"So, that means...?" he looked at me.

"Well, it's like a video game. You start beginner, then normal, then medium, hard, and finally expert. I'm on the last round till I finally beat the game. Or something like that." I took a deep breath.

"But what is your occupation, like ninjutsu or samurai?"

"Neither. I am basically what you are. But I don't have words in graved in me. Though, I am powerful."

"How?"

"You'll find out." The both turned towards us.

"Akito, you're staying with me tonight so I think its time if we go. Let everyone know your safe." Koichi smiled at me.

"No. I wanna stay here with Miharu." I said.

"But-" I interrupted him.

"I will be fine, I'm sure I am able to protect Miharu the same way you can." I looked at him with plead. I knew that I would have to explain myself more.

"Alright." he gave in.

"You're really going to let her stay with him alone?" Raimei looked at me.

"You make it seem like if I might runaway with him or something."

"Just be careful, alright?" Koichi left with Raimei.

"You didn't have to stay, you know." Miharu lead me to his place and opened the door.

"It's fine. Besides, we have a lot of explaining."

"Oh, Miharu. Welcome home." An older woman looked towards at me. "Who's your friend?" she smiled.

"Grandmother, this is Akito, she's a new girl in school so I thought I'd help her out." He simply said.

"Hello, Akito. You are welcome here anytime, okay?" I nodded. "Miharu, your teacher has been waiting for you."

His grandmother left us alone with the apparently another kind of Kairoshu teacher. I sat down in one of the other chairs.

"Wanna tell me what this is all about?" The man wavered, took a chug of his drink, then set the cup.

"Miharu, I have a favor to ask of you. I'm asking you to save my life."

"Should you be asking the Kairoshu about that?"

Yamase explained his life story but I was getting bored of it.

"Have either of you ever wanted to go back and change something you've done?" he got louder and stood. He would switch back and forth to look at us both.

"No, not really." Miharu answered.

"Nah."

"Well, I have! All I have to do is change a few things and then i'll have a fresh start with the Kairoshu, and you can help me do that by using the Shinra Banshou."

"Actually I can't, not right now."

He bared his teeth and then appeared between Miharu and I, he held a pointy thing towards his neck. "Well in that case, I'm not sure if this is correct, but I hear if you drink the blood of person who obtains the Shinra Banshou you will posses the power of it yourself." he pricked Miharu's neck and was about to place his lips on it.

He immediately shoved him back and I followed after him. We ran out and Raimei was on the roof.

Then Koichi came in and was about to kill him till Raimei told him to stop.

_She's gonna ask about her brother. _I thought to myself.

"Do you know a boy named Reiko Shimizu?"

_Oh! I so called that one! _Inside I was feeling accomplished I knew she was going to ask that, but out I was just emotionless.

He explained to her about when he saw her brother. She then backed away slightly.

He chuckled. "You kids should know by now that anyone calling them by the name Shinobi has a hidden agenda. Miharu, you see, they want the ninjutsu, that's why they are all after you. Don't you get it? As long as the Shinra Banshou is in you, you will continue to be hunted and used. By everyone including those who call themselves your friends."

Raimei gasped, since she knew it was true. Yamase left, and we just stood there.

"Miharu, there's something I want to tell you."

"I know, you used me to get closer to the Kairoshu."

"Are you mad?"

"Of course not, everyone seems to be using me."

That's when I looked at him.

I wasn't using him for anything. I don't want the Shinra Banshou, nor taking advantage at the connections he has. I'm here simply because this is what I was born to be.

To be his wife.

…

I lied on his bed. Koichi and Raimei were talking about Tobari and Miharu was doing homework. I stood and scooted closer to him. I watched over at what he was doing, but I had no interest.

I looked up at the sound of two thuds.

I froze. The familiar brown hat gazed at me and Miharu.

The cat hissed, and then he looked up.

"Good evening."


	2. Compromising

_**{No, Akito was not named after Akito Sohma from Fruit Baskets. She was named after my friend Japanese named dog and I liked the name. I have known Akito the dog longer than the Furuba one.}**_

I stayed highly close to Miharu, not only because I felt safer, but I couldn't stand next to Yoite.

We walked on the train track, then Yoite led us to a wrecked train.

"Seems like you have all the bamboo you can pick."

"Nice, isn't it. Sit, careful though, there might be snakes." Yoite sat down.

I stood next to Miharu. "So where is the rest of the Kairoshu?" he said.

"This has nothing to do with the Kairoshu, I wanted to have a chance to talk to you. One on one."

Miharu went ahead to sit down, he looked up at me and I sat next to him, then we both looked at Yoite.

"I want you to grant my wish."

I sighed. Again with the wishes. What does he want? Death?

I remember him saying something about not wanting to be here anymore...

"Oh, you, too." Miharu sighed as well.

"I want you to change things that I never existed in this world." He took off his hat and rested it in his hands.

That's it, he would tell me sometimes about that. Well, I was close enough.

"Are you saying you want to die?" Miharu asked. I lifted my legs and folded them, I played with my fingers and hair. I didn't know what to say. I don't own anything, all I am is just the girl who is training to become Queen. Why did Yoite drag me too? Did he want me to help too?

"No, I won't bore you with the reason, but I want you to change the past so that I was never born. You're better off not knowing why. I can't use my technique to change the past, Other wise I would do it myself."

"I see, I understand what you asking of me but, I don't have the strength to use the Shinra Banshou yet. It's too much for and I can't handle it. My head gets flooded with all this information and it feels like its going to explode. I have to start training my mind and body to be stronger. That's the only way." Miharu explained.

I felt the same when I was younger. "Watashi wa onaji o kanjiru". I whispered to myself.

"Once you are able to do that you'll have complete control over the Hijutsu. What do you plan on using it for?"

"I don't want it, I just want my life to go back to where it was before."

Why would he not want it, he could use it for anything. "But why? You are the possessor of the Shinra Banshou, Miharu, that means its okay for you to use it."

"Mr. Kumohira said people aren't allowed to change the law of universe, if I used it I might change something." Tobari would say something like that.

"Don't listen to him, Miharu." He looked at me.

"People do enough damage as it is." Yoite said.

"You're right about that but I don't know what it has to do with me." Miharu looked below and looked in the hole below us.

"You really are apathetic. Isn't there someone you want to help? Isn't there anyone dear to you?" Miharu kept silent. "So you don't feel love for anybody or anything? You just watch the world go by. Is that really your philosophy of life, Miharu?"

"I made a promise." I looked at Miharu.

"A promise, with who?"

"Who was it?" Miharu questioned. He gasped then put his hand over his mouth. "I don't know, but it was probably..."

Yoite got up and walked over to Miharu."I don't understand how you can keep a promise if you don't know who the promise was to." He placed his hand on the window, hovering me and Miharu. "I think it's sad that you live a life according to doing what people tell you to do. In my opinion, you should have more concern on yourself and act on every manner you see fit. You must learn how to control the Hijutsu and you must do it for my sake."

I looked down at the floor. I suddenly felt another presence lingering.

"If you're unwilling to do then give it to me."

"If you take out the Shinra Banshou by force it will just move onto someone else."

"Lemme guess, the Fuuma are trying to free yourself of it. They're trying to create a technique that will pull the Hijutsu out of you so you can go on with you're apathetic life."

"Look, even if they do pull it out it will just jump into someone else then that person will end up dying." We both looked at Yamase who just entered.

"You're looking rather weak, you don't have much time left Yoite. Hand Miharu Rokujo to me."

I held onto Miharu's arm. Yoite kicked the man out of the arch and looked at him. "I can't afford to loose any of my life force on you." Miharu and I stood up.

"If I bring the Shinra Banshou back with me, the Kairoshu will give me another chance." I doubt it, they will probably take Miharu and then leave him. "A deciding factor of whether we win or loose at life is whether or not we put our talents to good use." Yamase stood up and face Yoite. "Those who have prevail have the right to destroy anyone who stands in their way, and do anything what they want. Don't you agree Rokujo and Nabyru?" I glared at the man. "It's time for you to come with me." He stepped closer to us.

Yoite, of course, lifted his hands and used his Kira. I shook my head slightly. He knows what it will do to him.

Yamase was being crushed form the inside. Miharu tried to runaway then Yoite grabbed him by the neck. "Where are you going? Watch this?" He dragged me along too. "I want you both to witness the true power of the Kira technique." I hid my face in Miharu's shoulder. "It is said that those who scream have yet to give up. Why have you given up yet Yamase?" I could hear the man's scream gargling.

Both of us broke free from Yoite and Miharu grabbed my hand and pulled me along to the window. We both jumped out. Miharu ran with me and turned around to see if Yoite was after us. Of course, he was.

He jumped off the bamboo and then appeared in front of us. He lifted his hand and aimed for our hands holding. I felt my wrist twist and I fell backwards. I yelled out a little shriek, then I landed a little closer to Yoite. I held my wrist and looked up.

Yoite coughed blood then leaned against the bamboos. "You're as dead as I am inside. Now, I'll give you your options. The first is to distribute the Hijutsu and no matter what happens with it you are not to be concerned. Two, use it for your own desires. Option three, use your power to help me." He looked at Miharu. "I want you to use one of those three options. Just know that if you choose option one and two, I will kill your friends immediately. And I'll start by your little girl friend over here." He lifted me up forcefully and held me close.

"That's why you brought me here." I whispered to him.

His smell was the same, though it smelt more bitter. Like spoiled fruit.

"What? But why would you?" Miharu looked shocked.

"You're so apathetic you wouldn't care, it's not like I would have to worry about you committing suicide or seeking revenge. Am I right?"

"Well, I never thought of it.".

"If you don't care about them, then there's no reason for them to be alive. Now let's see." Yoite lifted his hands and Miharu screamed and stumbled back. His eye looked strained and he covered it.

"Back in the village of Fuuma, I used a fragment of my life force when I attacked you with my Kira technique, so when my body dies that fragment will die as well. Along with the fragments new host. I can easily come all those fragments if I suspected you might try to kill me. I hit your teacher with the fragment at Fuuma, and I did the same to the other two in Banten. Also, with Akito a moment ago. Which means all five of you would die."

Yoite lifted one hand and pointed to his eye. "Miharu can you see? I am the only one who can remove those fragments and release you from control by unsealing them."

"I can see again." He blinked a few times then looked up at Yoite.

"Just like Yamase said earlier, I'm afraid I won't last much longer. So if you don't master the Shinra Banshou soon and grant me my wish, you know what I will have to do."

I looked into Miharu's mind and tried to see what he was thinking. I learned this technique a while ago.

He thought about all of us and the effects on his choices.

_...I'll be a traitor and everyone will hate me and I'll be alone. _I shot a glance at Miharu. Not precisely. He got up and slowly walked towards me and Yoite. _But I guess that's okay, it would be stupider than to die for me. I won't let them win me over with there kindness. I have nothing to give them in return, I have nothing to give anyone. I have no right to ask anything from any of them. No right at all. _

I was shocked at his thoughts. He should know that I didn't apply for any of them.

He lifted the hat from the ground.

"I choose number three. That seems to be the best choice." Yoite let go of me and set me next to Miharu. He placed both of his hands on each of our shoulders.

"Both must keep this a secret, just between us. I promise I will help you two with anything until you finally remove me form this world. I will help you be the Rulers of Nabari, Miharu and Akito."

"Why help me? This is all on Miharu. I have nothing to do with the Hijutsu." I looked at Yoite curiously.

"You belong as queen. You deserve it more than any other girl." He whispered to me.

I nodded. Miharu held my hand.

…

After we got over the Tobari freaking out and Koichi plus Raimei confused, they left and Miharu's grandmother wanted us to walk Tobari out.

We came back inside and his grandmother was confused.

"Oh, Akito, I thought you left?" She tilted her head.

"Well, I don't really have a permanent place to stay, since I'm by myself now, I usually jump from house to house. I was always moving, so I bring all my stuff with me."

"I'm so sorry, would you like to stay a night or two with us? I had no idea such a girl at a young age like you moved around often like that."

"If it's alright with you. I don't want to be a bother."

"Nonsense, you are welcome here with Miharu and I at anytime. I don't have a guest room, so you'll just have to share a room and bed with Miharu, is it alright for her to share with you, Miharu?"

"I don't mind." I smiled and bowed at the grandma and Miharu lead me to his room.

"She's sweet." I said. I took out my bag that I left earlier and took out my extra sleepwear.

"I guess all grandparents are like that." Miharu switched clothes, as if I wasn't even in the room. He didn't care if I saw him half nude or not. I looked down and he turned around to let me change as well.

After I buttoned my final button of my shirt, I sat on the bed and he sat beside me.

We sat in silence for a while then I looked at him. "Mind if I try something?"

"What is it?" he looked back.

"It's a technique I learned a few years ago, I'm trying to see if I can twist it a little. It won't hurt, I promise." he nodded.

I then lifted my hand and pressed my fingers onto his forehead, my pinky and thumb pressing his temples. I felt some energy flow from my arm.

"I feel something flow into me." Miharu said.

I then let go. _Can you here me? _I thought.

Miharu looked puzzled. "Did I just hear..." _you think? _

I smiled and thought of something else. _I thought it would be better if we could read our minds, just in case someone over hears us or something like that._

_What about Yoite? _

_For now, I can only do two people, but if I can, I would join Yoite, though I think it would be too much too handle._

I smiled at him. He half smiled then checked the time. "We should get to bed. It's almost late." I nodded.

He went to turn off his lights then he let me choose any side of the bed. We lay there together, it was almost awkward.

_Good night. _He thought.

_Good night._ I thought.


	3. The Rebel

As we walked to school, I was in deep thought. Not because of Yoite, nor anyone finding out. But last night, me and Miharu slept farther apart. When I woke up next to him, he had his arms around me, my fingers clutching onto his shirt, our legs entwined, and I rested on his chest.

I felt it odd how we literally just embraced in our sleep. It was funny, because when I woke up, he woke too, and he didn't seem to care at all.

I guess that's what you expect from an apathetic kid.

_What are you thinking about? _I looked up at him. We completely ignored the other two and just kept to our selves most of the time, but it has some others worried.

When we read each others thoughts, its more like send texts messages, only saying what we want.

_Just wondering if what would happen if someone found out._

_We're fine. No one will know unless me or you tell. Yoite wouldn't say anything either._

_It was just a passing thought. I wasn't going to stress all about it. _I felt him nudge me slightly. I smiled and then looked down at our feet, walking in rhythm. I peeked down at his hand, swaying slightly. I slid my fingers in between his, tightening the grip. I felt him squeeze my hand.

The wind blew through my hair, letting the locks of auburn whip around. I pointed my nose out and let it hit my face. My skirt fluttered and my loose shirt and tie did the same. I took a deep breath.

_You sure love the wind._

_It's relaxing. It makes you want to escape._

_It makes you cold. _I rolled my eyes.

_Oh don't be so literal._

_It's true._

Once we reached school, all eyes were on me. _How come everyone stops at my presence?_

I never understood that. All the boys and girls just look at me like if I was the bloody Grim Reaper.

_Because you seem like that type of person with great control, like a model or actress._

I looked around and nearly every one looked in my direction.

_I don't get it\, though. I'm not half as beautiful as any girl here._

_Oh, don't be so sure about that. _I looked at him. _I don't really think any girls here are to my interest, so I never found them attractive in anyway._

_That's how I felt about all the guys I met. Not that I had many interferences with boys._

"Don't you two ever talk?" I turned and Koichi eyed us both.

"I'm talking." I said, smiling.

"I meant to each other. You guys are so close but you never talk. You only met yesterday and are already best friends."

"Are you jealous of my new relationship?" I smirked and gave him my lovely seducing eyes.

He shot back and began sweating. "Oh, its not that! I was just concerned that's all!" he laughed. Then whispered, "So diabolic."

_I guess we should talk more. _He said to me.

_What's the fun in that?_

…

I had to stay over with Koichi after school at some place near the Miharu's house.

"How are you two so close already? It doesn't seem quite sane. Don't you think you guys have to progress for at least a week or so?" he placed our bags on a table and turned to face me.

"What did you expect from me? Being all 'Hello, there good Sir' and curtsying, being polite and holding up my pinky?" I scoffed, and stood next to the window.

There was a snow globe with Mt. Fuji inside sitting on the ledge of the window. I shook it, making it snow, then threw it against the wall. "Fuck being sane." I said, crossing my arms.

"You need to wake up and realize that if you act this way, you will never be like your great grandmother," Koichi fixed his glasses.

"Pity," I rolled my eyes.

"Akito," He looked at me. I turned around fully to make my back side face him.

"I honestly don't see why this is such a problem. So what? We're friends and in-directly engaged, even if we are _so close,_" I huffed.

"But you don't know each other," He's using this as an excuse to argue with me, I bet. He always found the most stupidest idea's to argue with me.

"Oh, so it was better not knowing about Miharu until when things get really worse or when its the day of my wedding and I look at my groom and think 'I don't know this man, am I really marrying a stranger?' or is getting closer to him now a better option?" I turned and glared at him.

"That's not where I'm going at." he fixed his glasses and sat down on the couch.

"Then please tell me what is it?" I yelled. I love Koichi, but when he argues with me, he pisses me off. I also think I'm the only one he does this too.

"What are you hiding from me? I know you had done something."

"What makes you think I did something?"

"Because I know how you are, Akito, and lately you have been acting sly and mysterious around others." I faced him and furrowed my brows.

"How the hell would you bloody know how I've been acting? I haven't seen you since the fifth grade. I barely talked to you throughout the years."

"Raimei says-"

"Raimei thinks of me as an irresponsible piece of shit. She doesn't know anything about me."

"But, she does know that you tend to be a little tricky and corruptible. I was ordered to keep an eye on you and I will. I won't let you misbehave." he rose and looked at me sternly. "I won't let you mess anything up, again." he watched me like a warden in prison.

"I will mess up!" I snapped at him, "I will misbehave. Raimei doesn't know ANYTHING about me! I am rebellious and I am slick, which means I will destroy things whether or not if its my fault. So stop acting like if you are my _father_, because no one controls me." My eyes were watery. My throat squeezing because of what I described him as.

Koichi looked at me sadly and realized what he had did.

I grabbed my bag and left the house, sighing. "Akito, wait! I didn't mean it!" Koichi came chasing after me.

"Just leave me alone!" I shouted. I looked behind as he reached me and pulled me back to him.

He hugged me and placed his cheek on my head. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to tick you like that. It's been so long since I have seen you, and I was worried over the time. I'm worried about you now, too. When you and Miharu went missing, I thought you had attracted something or whatever."

I just stood there in the embrace of my protector. "I'm more powerful than you think I am. I may seem like I can't take care of myself, though I can. Why can't anyone see that?"

"Well, you don't show it, so we won't see it." Koichi held my face with one hand, then whispered. "Prove to me you are strong, then I won't have to worry about you so much." I shook my head and closed my eyes, pushing him away. I walked, but after a few steps I started running.

"Akito!" He called after me, but I waved him off. I sprinted towards Miharu's house, slamming the door behind. His grandmother looked up who was serving a table.

"Oh, Miss Akito, I didn't know you would come by. Miharu is in his room, are you staying the night?" She asked sweetly.

I nodded, smiling and then going up to his room. I knocked at first.

_Did I just knock?_ I shook my head and opened the door.

Miharu sat in his desk, reading something. I placed my stuff down and plopped in his bed, hiding my face in the pillow.

"Come in," Miharu said.

"Would have even if you denied," I muffled into the soft fabric.

"What if I'm changing?"

"I've seen you change before, I don't care, neither would you."

_I still have my dignity. _He thought.

_Not with me you don't. _I smirked.

He rolled his eyes.

…


	4. The Side He See's

I woke up this morning, my head spinning. I looked around the familiar room of Miharu's, groaning.

As every morning went, I woke up in the arms of Miharu. My fingers were clutched onto his shirt, while his hands were tight around my waist, secure. His cheek was resting on my head and my face hidden in his chest.

_Every God-Damned morning..._

My thoughts made Miharu wake up, I could feel his muscles move and unwrap from me. I immediately pulled myself away from him and sat up, making matters worse, as the room begun to go around me.

"You seem like you've woken from a hang over," Miharu said, stretching.

I couldn't really remember last night, all was just me in his room then my mind went blank.

"What happened...? I never felt like this before..." I held my head in my hands and looked up at him.

"You were crying," Miharu looked back at me.

I shook my head slowly, "Impossible, I don't cry. I might have my eyes get watery but I never cry."

"Not really crying, there were no tears or sniffles, just you stuttered a lot and it sounded like you were," Miharu went through his drawers to get his uniform. He threw me a white button down, since I borrow some of his because I don't have a lot of uniforms.

I stood there for a moment, furrowing my brows. _What did I say...?_

"Nothing majorly bad, just that you wish people started seeing the side of you that I see."

I tilted my head, "What side do you see?"

He turned his head to look at me, _I see a girl, she's not like other girls I met before. Mainly because she's the only one I see as ever being attractive. But she has a side to her, one that she only lets me see. She says she wants others to see it, but they might judge her and hate her. I don't, that's why she lets me in._

"That's not what I asked..." I smiled at him. It was nice to know I'm the only one he calls "pretty". Being as careless as Miharu, he seems to be the kind who would never get a girlfriend.

_Well, she's actually really down to earth and polite, quite affectionate and graceful. but she's apathetic as I am. She tries to push away the world but it keeps pulling back. Therefore, it leads her to be rebellious, and very, very luring to get what she wants, but it doesn't help her get what she needs. _

I blushed, looking away from him trying to hide it. I frowned, because he's read my thoughts more than I expected.

"And, she's very bashful. Always blushing because she's deeply insecure, but hides it in her arrogance," he mocked. I scrunched my nose and threw a pillow at him.

"I get you're point," I smiled. His lips curved slightly, but he moved his face and his back faced me as he began to change.

_I'll take a shower._ I thought.

"Okay," he said.

I got up and grabbed my towel from my bag.

If you were wondering how I have everything in one bag, I don't.

When I came here, my servants packed everything I owned and shipped it down here. I actually have a resident's here that my stuff are put up in but I never go there. I let Koichi bring me extra clothes and other stuff I need. I just carry extra clothes with me.

I opened the bathroom door, closing it behind me. I didn't want to waste electricity so I let the window be my light. Turned on the shower, then looked through the drawers for toothpaste.

As I rumbled through, I found a razor blade. My fingers froze in place. As a matter of fact, my whole body did.

I looked at the blade, picking it up gently and examining it, the glare making my eyes attracted to it more, remember the taunting ways it had before.

_Never enough. Never enough._

_That's all I'll ever be. Just not enough._

_I'm eleven, dammit. There's only so much you can do._

_Not enough. Not enough._

_Is it ever going to be enough?_

_No, it won't. It never does. The frustrations and stress I go through everyday will someday be the death of me. _

_Horrible, right? Eleven years and already think about how I'm going to die?_

_I brought my knees up to my chest in my room, my original room I've lived most of my life in._

_I tangled my fingers into my hair and my head pounded and my body felt weak. _

_There really was no way I could be enough._

_I just needed a way to deal with this. A way I can cope that I won't ever be enough._

_A way to punish myself for not being sufficient. _

_I looked up at my desk, I got up and stumbled towards the drawers, digging my way through them._

_I was searching for my old phone that someone gave me for my birthday. I was going to call someone, but it never happened._

_Why?_

_Because I felt a sharp sting on my finger as I went through my drawer. I looked at my hand as it bled, reaching for my pack of band-aids I kept next to my pencils._

_I looked back inside to see what could have cut me, seeing a shiny razor blade glare towards me. I picked it up, tilting my head._

_A way to punish myself? I found that way, not the one I was supposed to do. _

_But I took that razor and ran it across my wrist._

Jumping back into reality, I dropped the razor and slammed the drawer shut.

No, I can't do that again.

I held my wrist, feeling the old scars. I tried to block out the memories and stripped myself then got in the shower, letting the warm water hit against my skin.

I couldn't do that again. I couldn't. It was a traumatizing time for me, it was the past now. I can't let it get to me again.

Not again.

After my usual routine in the shower, I got out and wrapped my towel around my body. I looked around for my clothes, realizing that I didn't bring it. I sighed, unlocking the door and tip toeing my way to the room.

Miharu sat on his bed packing his bag, as he looked up at me his eyes for a split second his eyes widened, then he coughed, "I forgot to tell you that you left your clothes in here..."

"Yeah, I realized that," my damp hair dripped onto the floor.

"Uhm," Miharu tried to keep his eyes on me, but it seemed to wander every second, making me blush, "I could leave and let you change."

"Doesn't matter," I grabbed the shirt on the bed, reaching for my undergarments and my skirt. I dropped my bra and bent down grabbing it.

"Erm... uh..." Miharu coughed, "Okay, I'll wait for you downstairs..." He left the room, I chuckled and got changed.

_Hm... Someone getting a little bit... hormonal? _I said in my mind with a chuckle.

_Just get dressed..._

I had my bra and underwear on, I took the white shirt and looked in the mirror. I thought of the way I looked very carefully, letting Miharu into my sight.

_This is my favorite bra, it's a pretty lace... wouldn't you say...? _I began to fix it, pushing it up more and tightening the straps.

I heard a stomp out the door, knowing Miharu tripped.

_Get. Dressed._

_So you can watch me through my thoughts? You perve!_

I laughed as he mentally groaned.

…

_**Just a short filler. Review on Akito's malicious ways...? Just to let you know, she's just fooling and playing around.**_

_**Review please! I love reviews!**_


	5. Masochistic

"So about the locations of the books of forbidden techniques..." Koichi was rambling on about something I felt I wasn't relevant to, which would be my excuse for not listening.

I was sitting across from Raimei, though I was on the bench, playing with my hair. I fixed it into a long fishtail braid, then I loosened it out.

"Are you all listening?!" Koichi yelled.

"Yes, sore muscles right?" Tobari asked.

"No, Sensei, wool underpants." Raimei corrected.

"He's going to rob a retirement home?" I questioned playing along.

"Flying squirrels," Miharu said bluntly. I chuckled.

"What are you talking about? Geez, you guys aren't making any sense!"

I glanced over at Miharu as he was playing with the cat. Moved down and sat next to him.

_My old neighborhood in Tokyo had this stray cat, everyone named him Ugly, but he was just so adorable. He was almost killed by huge dogs, until I rescued him. I took him in as my own, and I tried calling him Ugly but he wouldn't respond. So I tried to name him something else, I tried different names until he stuck to one, _I told Miharu.

_Which was?_

_Beau, _ I looked at him and smiled. He curved the corner of his lips.

"Yes, yes, all sorts of things are easier when you know someones mind."

I shot my head up to see that woman. She had an awkward man beside her, who seemed a bit gawky.

"Good afternoon, Kumohira-Sensei, and everyone else in Banten."

Koichi pushed me behind him slightly. Everyone looked at this woman surprisingly, but I watcher her cautiously.

"Yes, like you, we are from the Nabari world."

She seems so pompous... She's already annoying me.

" 'She can ready minds?' Yes, that sums it up," she walked towards us, "You all appear to have a very serious secret."

She looked at Koichi.

_What if she can- _Miharu began.

_I learned that most minorities can only read up to one person's mind, but keep switching on and off, _ I explained.

_So she can't hear us? _He shot me a glance.

_I think she can't. We are sending thoughts not keeping them..._

"One of you composed, and trying to keep his mind blank."

_Koichi, _I thought to Miharu.

"One of you is being crushed by animosity."

_Raimei._

The woman looked at me, "And another is being hidden behind something, though I can still see her inner thoughts. She has so much popularity that it scares her."

_One thing she doesn't know, is that you can also lie in your thoughts._

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miharu Rokujo," she got closer to him, "Ah, I see... yes, that's something you couldn't tell them even if you wanted to, huh?"

_Just lie and keep your mind far from the truth._

_I'm trying to, _he responded.

He can't, I thought to myself.

"An important part of your childhood is also fuzzy, and the part of your mind that establishes your-self identity is unsteady."

_What does she mean by that? _He asked.

_She's trying to trick you with your own thoughts, I guess just be calm and don't let her manipulate you._

She then turned to Tobari, "But the one who should be worst off if their mind was found out..."

Tobari then pointed a kunai at her. She didn't even flinch or move, not even scream or seemed alarm.

_He didn't kill her...? _Miharu asked, or rather said.

_She knew it too. Otherwise, she would have blocked or moved..._

_Tobari is really kind-hearted, but that's not good. I don't think he's even killed._

_I know. He's not the type to kill for a small reason, like a minor threat or attack._

_..._

_She wants us to what?_

_Kill a man named Mr. Frosty. _

_Miss Oda was obviously out of her mind if she thinks Tobari would kill any man, _I looked over at Miharu, _Are you listening to them? You seen like you don't give a shit._

_Because I don't, has nothing to do with me. But, yes I am listening to what they are saying. _

_So apathetic, _I leaned next to him, _even if it was about you, you still wouldn't do anything._

_Well human experimenting for war machinery is not something I see myself being involved in, or fog blue, or frost company._

_So what are WE going to do? _I eyed him.

_Go with the flow._

_Go with the...?_

_Just do whatever I do or say and stay by my side. Okay? _Miharu looked away from his book and glared at me, _They won't harm us as long as I have the Shinra Bonshou. You're safe with me, if that's what you're concerned about. I won't let anything happen to you, Akito._

I blushed, then nodded. He went back to reading. I was shocked and a bit surprised at the act of protectiveness Miharu told me.

"What do you think, Miharu? What should you do?" Oda asked.

"It doesn't matter," Miharu replied.

"You poor, poor boy. You won't get angry at the one who won't tell you the truth," She lurked around Tobari, "You shouldn't have to carry that burden alone..."

"Shut up!" Tobari sat up and yelled. I furrowed my brows. I reached out and held onto Miharu's shirt, clutching it tightly.

"You don't have to fain ignorance with me, dear..." She came closer to us, "I know you're lonely down there in the depths of your heart..."

_What is she talking about, Haru? Try to restrain her from your mind, keep her out._

_I can't..._

This woman is really pissing me off...

"You're afraid of hurting others an afraid of not being liked by others. Tell me how did you get like this Miharu?" She really stared at Miharu.

What the hell does she mean? Is Miharu really afraid and lonely...? I thought to myself.

I felt a change in my mind when I felt Miharu tense up, as if he was opening his mind up to me only.

_When my mom died, it hurt. I felt like my heart was dying._

His mind was surrounded by letters and symbols, must be the Shinra Banshou. I could see a Oda figurine also one of me and Miharu.

"And now you're afraid, you're afraid of loosing anyone else."

"Not true," Miharu replied aloud.

_Yes it is, that's why I have to remain apathetic._

_So this is the Shinra Banshou, why don't you try using it? If you do, you might get back those memories you've lost._ Oda said.

Miharu bared his teeth and I couldn't help but want to punch this stupid woman.

The light's began to static.

"Poor boy, I can hear the other her shouting out, 'I just want to be loved!' " She mocked.

"Don't be ridiculous..."

Inside his mind, the symbols began to spin around like a tornado and we were in the middle. The winds blwing Oda's and my hair out.

Everyone began to slightly panic at the bolts coming out of Miharu and the lights.

"I don't want that... I don't!" Miharu became darker and suddenly sounds dangerous.

"_You need to learn how to keep your mouth shut." Huge claws grabbed Oda._

_That's the angel. _Miharu told me. My eyes widened.

"_Don't worry about him, I'll take are of Miharu..."_

Oda screamed and covered her face.

"President!" Her assistant shouted, but Tobari threw him down. Raimei and Kouichi tried to attack her but Tobari blocked them as well.

_Haru... _I whined mentally.

"I've made up my mind," Tobari said.

"Tobari-Sensai..." Raimei questioned.

"Alright, I will take your offer."

Oda left out side and turned to Tobari. "I'm glad. I'll be looking forward to working with you," She stuck out her hand, but he didn't grasp it.

…

I sat next to Miharu is the plane. My grandmother was satisfied that I was going along well with the future King, and that I was helping him. She was gladly to buy both of us first class tickets to Tokyo.

"This is where you were born right?" Miharu asked.

"Yes," I nodded.

We both looked out the window.

"Was it really true what she said?"

"Who said what was true?" He asked.

"Oda. What she said about you and what you want?"

He hesitated, "No more questions."

"You didn't even answer one," I said.

"Don't ask questions you don't want to know the answer to," He turned his head and looked at me.

_Miharu, you know for a fact that you are not lonely. _I stared down into his eyes. His green orbs bored with my blue eyes.

"That doesn't mean anyone else won't leave," he whispered.

I grabbed both of this hands and entwined them with mine, _I will swear over my cat's grave that I will never leave your side, ever. You don't need to feel as if you are the only one in this world here for you. _

_You, out of all the people who are the loneliness, telling me that I am not lonely? I really don't need you to be with me, I have lived so far being by my self. Solo. I don't need you to "comfort me", _He spat.

I looked at him hurt. I wrenched my hands off him and turned the other way, shifting my whole body to face away from him.

_Well then, fuck you, too._

"I didn't mean that," he whispered in my ear.

"You said it," I frowned.

"Akito, I'm sorry. I just really don't want to talk about this right now. Okay?" He pleaded.

"I am lonely, thank you..." I mumbled.

After a few moments of silence, I felt arms slither across my waist. I tried not to blush or smile. Miharu pulled me back and I placed my head on his shoulder.

"I didn't mean it."

I still crossed my arms.

He slid a piece of hair behind my ear. "I'm sorry."

I shook my head. He wrapped his arm tighter around me. "I'm sorry."

I still frowned. After a moment I thought he gave up on apologizing, but then he grabbed my chin. Miharu turned my head so I faced him. He leaned down and kissed my temple, cheek, then nose.

"I'm sorry," He finally said.

I could feel my face burn up. "I forgive you."

He smiled, then kissed my cheek once more.

I pouted then rested my head back on him.

_Masochistic little devil... _I sighed in defeat.

_Yes, but I'm your masochistic little devil._

…


	6. Nightmare

I have to run. Run away from everything. If I don't they'll all get me and force me upon themselves. I can't be here, I must go.

After my final zip from my duffel bag, I fled the blank walls that hold the memories of my trauma. All the dents and multiple knife holes are the scars symbolizing my anger, the scratches symbolizing my pain, and the blood showing the suffering I've had.

But it seems no matter how far I run, _she _ will always remain inside my mind, taunting and mocking me.

"_Akito..._" I turn my head, but no one is there. I only ran four blocks, but the dark cold night makes it feel like miles.

"Hello?" I ask. No shadows in the dark to answer. I let out a breath then begin to walk slowly.

"_I'm here..._" It was _her_ again. I knew she would come back right as soon as the pills wear off.

"You're not real." I say out loud, my voice quivering. The moon was my only light right now, and I could barely see ahead of me. The only protection I felt was my sweater and the brick walls around me.

"_But I am._" _She _began to speak louder.

"You're just in my mind!" I scream. I felt cold hands grab my shoulder and spin me around.

"Darling, don't you see me?! How can I be in your mind if I'm right here in front of you?!" _Her _eyes glowed red and skin was glowing pale.

"No, you're not real! You're just my imagination!" I try to release free, but her claws were sinking in my skin.

"If I wasn't real, how can you see, touch, hear, and smell me?! The doctors are trying to keep us apart! I'm not fake! I'm real!" She yelled at me.

"Who are you?!" I screamed and finally pushed away, stumbling back a few steps.

She chuckled at me and smiled, "I am you." Her face finally came into full figure and I can see her features now. She had my same cheekbones, nose, hair, lips, chin, and jawline. I was looking in a mirror.

"No!" I cried. I shook my head and closed my eyes, opening them but still seeing me.

"I'm you!" She smiled and yelled. She kept laughing and jumping in place. I tangled my fingers in my hair and shook my head violently while still watching her.

"NO!" I shrieked.

"Wake up."

I snapped my eyes open and gasped. My eyes shot to Miharu, who looked rather panicked then turning relieved. He released my hands that was being cut off of circulation.

"It's okay, everything's fine," His eyes were wide, but his voice soft and caring. For once, maybe I haven't noticed before, I finally saw some affection in Miharu. Care and concern.

I looked around, I was still on the plane. _"This is your captain speaking, we will be landing in Tokyo in 15 minutes, so please fasten your seat belts and thank you for flying with us."_

"I slept through the whole two hours?" I looked back at Miharu.

"Yep. But you fell asleep. No more scary mental hospital books for you," He said.

"Heh," I let out a small laugh.

"You talk in your sleep, you know."

"I do?" I questioned.

"You keep me up all night sometimes," he began to flip through the books I brought along in case I get bored.

"What did I say?" I got a little scared to know what kind of stuff I was releasing in my sleep.

"That's a secret," Miharu furrowed his brows at a page filled with gore and blood, "No wonder you're having nightmares," he mumbled.

"Yay, more things you're not telling me," I slumped in my chair.

"Sorry?" he said non-apologetically.

"Mhm," I crossed my arms, rolling my eyes. I

"Stop," he warned.

"Or what?" I shot back playfully.

"My oh my, you guys bicker like an old married couple," the attendant chuckled.

"You have no idea," Miharu said under his breath.

"Any trash, you two?"

I gave her my bottle and Miharu handed her my books, "Hey!"

She threw it in the bag. I frowned at Miharu.

"Excuse you. Who are you to throw away my books?" He didn't answer, "Haru, those were thirteen dollars each."

No answer, he just completely ignored me, ripped more pages and threw away the books.

…

"In addition to the lectures, there are various workshops and exhibitions... I think it's surprisingly interesting!" Koichi went on again.

"Would you shut it, Aizawa? I'm not in the best mood, I just walked to Tokyo. Give it a rest. I'm tired, it's muggy, and I don't want to listen to you nerd out," Tobari sighed. I tried to hide my smile at Koichi being picked on.

"Yeah, cut it out four-eyes," Miharu said.

"Aw, man!" Koichi whined, "What's wrong with them? Why are our friends so depraved?"

Raimei's phone rang, "Oh, excuse me," She answered.

I felt a tug on my skirt. I looked down and Miharu was playing with the lace. I just waved off his hand but he kept on playing.

"Is everything okay?" Koichi asked Raimei, a little too concerned to be honest.

"I see, yeah I got it. Thanks for calling," She then hung up.

Miharu stood up, "Let me guess, they found Raiko?"

"She said there's a team of Fuuma investigating the Kogai, and evidently they came across some info of him."

"And you want to go back to Fuuma." Tobari stood and said.

"I think you should," I said looking at her.

"Uh well..." She thought.

"I guess it's okay, after all I'm the one who made the decision to take on this job."

"You sure that you don't mind?" She looked up at him.

"You should probably get going, Raimei," Koichi said.

"If you let this chance slip away, you might regret it for the rest of your life," Miharu told her, "If this will help you then I want you to go, Raimei. Because if you're happy then I'm happy," He said rather bluntly. Raimei immediately burned up and the guys were shocked.

I just forced a smile.

"Ah! Thank you, you're my bests friend in the whole wide world!" She hugged him.

"It's okay, you don't have to protect me. It's not like I'm being chased by killer ninjas. No biggy, go on now."

_Nice touch. _I mentally applauded.

Raimei said bye to everyone, even gave me a hug goodbye.

"Be good, no trouble," she whispered in my ear.

"No promises," I smiled. She finally waved off, but coming in behind her a black car drove in.

I watched how everyone crowded around the vehicle. A group a men came out, probably guards, and then I saw Mr. Frosty.

Oda came in and talked to Tobari about where the Kairoshu may be.

We all walked in the building, Miharu slightly behind me.

He abruptly stopped and pulled me back.

"That's Yoite," he said looking up at the second floor. I followed his eyes to spot the dark coat and brown hat. I even froze for a second.

"Rokujo, make sure you stick with me. What's the matter?" Tobari came back to us.

"Nothing, I was just trying to figure out a way to get you to ride the shincansin home instead of walking all the way," Miharu smiled and then ran off. Tobari just stood there all scared.

"You're so dumb..." I shook my head and walked off.

"Hey, Miss Akito, come here," I stopped. He ended up walking to me.

"What?" I asked.

"Miharu acts very different around you, I don't understand why but he seems to be have a very much liking to you. Maybe if you could help me understand him better, I could-"

"Help you? Why the hell would I do that for? You never helped me out," I spat at him.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well to start it off... Banten, four years ago, playground, you were supposed to be watching me for a while until my trainer gets back from the dojo. I nearly got killed if I didn't shoot that Kunai. All you did was waver stupidly and stare at me scream at gunpoint," I snarled, "If I didn't kill him, he would have killed me then killed you."

"I didn't know what to do... I was going to save you but I thought he was going to shoot. I really didn't know what to do."

"How about take off your panties, put down that cup of tea and _fight._" I glared at him, "So I don't think I could help you, sorry!" I rolled my eyes and walked off.

"Who taught you to speak to adults like that, maybe you should learn respect," Tobari said coming behind me.

"Give me something _to_ respect, because I don't bow down to pathetic."

He let out a huge breath, "If words could kill, I would be dead."

"If knives didn't, I would be," I mumbled.

_**Sorry if Miharu sounded or seemed to be OOC in the beginning, just work with me? And trust me, there is a lot more Akito has against Tobari that he did... **_

_**Review all you want and all you need!**_


	7. No Cares

I sat next to Koichi in the auditorium. I played with my GameBoy, I forgot I even brought it with me, or I would have drowned my brain by Super Mario.

"Pay attention," Koichi scolded me.

"_Pay attention," _I mocked him with a nasal voice. He sighed at me then shook his head. After a few minutes Koichi stood up and pulled on my arm.

"You're coming with me," he said.

"Mmk."

Koichi started talking but of course I never listened. I never do. You might think that the future queen must take in every single detail said but to me I think it's just bullshit. I just know what I think is important.

"Would it kill you to even pay attention?" We walked through the halls, I followed behind him by a few inches.

"I have this thing, I don't know if it's a habit or an emotion. It makes you unknowing and distracted, maybe even mean. It's called, "not giving a fuck."

"You need to care more and start acting proper, if you want to be queen," he stated quite harshly, as if he were my fucking father.

"God, would you stop it? I am sick and tired of you being an asshole and bossing me around and treating me like I'm so brusque and selfish," I stomped my foot.

"I'm not trying to pick a fight, Akito, I'm just saying that if your Grandmother hears that you have been slacking and not cooperating with Tobari and I, then there will be consequences. If you want to be queen-"

"If I want to be? This wasn't a choice. My grandmother won't hear about this because she's in England for a business trip and doesn't want anyone to call her if they're not me. So, I advise you to quit 'instructing' me what to do, or.. or.."

"Or what?" He challenged.

I peered up at him and struck a death glare, "I will hurt you, and you know I am armed."

"You? Hah, you can't even use a slingshot without trouble," he barked back at me, "and, I'm not going to fight you."

I pulled out a kunai from my hiding place and shot it at him. Of course, he caught it between his fingers, but he knew I could have hit him. I shot a star then another kunai. The star scratched his arm and the kunai knocked off his glasses.

He shot my star back and I caught it, gripping it tight. Blood trickled down my fingers. I didn't feel any pain, but I knew I caught my star on the blades instead of the blunt part. "God, screw you," I murmured. I was about to throw my star again but he stopped me.

"Stop it, we're on a mission. I told you I wont fight so just go back to playing your games and be a good girl," He picked up his glasses and put them on.

"Now me playing games is being good?" I grumbled, then I retrieved my weapons and put them back in their place.

…

We were going down the elevator. My gameboy died and I pouted.

"This guy, Frosty, is he bad?" I asked.

"Yeah, according to Miss Oda, he is."

"So, she wants us to kill him?"

"Yup," Koichi was putting in bullets to the gun in his hand.

"And are we?"

"Yes."

"Can I do it?" I looked up at him. He raised a brow at me.

"Are you sure you want to be the one to kill him?" he asked.

"Well, we both know Tobari can't," I rolled my eyes.

"I know you've killed before, but not with a gun," Is he trying to talk me out of this? Is he worried I might miss?

"Dude, I got this. I did go to shooting camp last summer. I won't miss and I'm 'emotionally capable' of this, and I know how to handle a gun," I assured.

"Well, alrighty then," He handed me the pistol, "Listen in to what's happening, then shoot."

I checked the bullets, then locked it back. I nodded at him then kept quiet. Koichi stood behind me.

"No! Don't kill me, I don't want to die! Please help me!" I could sense Tobari's hesitation.

"Bloody idiot.." I mumbled then prepared my gun.

"Die, you bastard!" Koichi took the gun and pulled the trigger.

_**BANG!**_

The door opened and Koichi stepped out from behind me.

"You guys are making a little too much noise down here," Koichi smiled.

_You shot him._

_Koichi did._

Miharu sighed at me.

I came out, stepping over the bodies and made my way towards Miharu.

We looked over at Yoite. Miharu have a nod at him. Yoite looked at me last and walked away.

I looked at Miharu's hand, it had a bandage over it.

_Yoite? _He nodded.

I held his good hand and squeezed it.

_When a guy screws you over, you just kill him._

_No, not for me. _I replied.

_Oh? what would have you done?_

_Made sure he suffered. Made sure he knew what it was like to be in my shoes._

_Like killing someone with a dull knife and not a sharp one. _

_Exactly._

…

_**Sorry I haven't updated. Please review.**_


	8. Synthetic

(Miharu's POV)

"It hasn't even been six months yet, why is she calling me in now...? A surprise check up? That's nothing but bullshit, tell her I'm not partaking in any of her silly games... _I_ need to change? She is the one who fucks up everything she comes near... No, I won't speak to her. I'll hang up if you do..."

I stared at Akito as she argued on the phone. I played with her hand, stroking the lines on her palm. She smiled down at me. I tried to pull her down onto the bench but she stayed up and paced around me. Every time she made a scowling face I did one too. She tried to keep a straight face but she giggled a lot.

"No, you idiot. I'm not laughing at you," She frowned at me and pushed my hand away.

She talked more on the phone. I grabbed her hand again and entwined my fingers in hers. She has really pretty hands. And pretty eyes, and pretty hair. Akito smiled down at me, then her smiled disappeared and her face shot up. Something whoever she was talking to said made her stop.

She yanked her hand away from mine. Her wrist showed and I saw scars- multiple scars.. Some light and barely noticeable, some thick. I could recognize shapes, letters maybe. S-Y-N-I-H-F-L-C. That wasn't a word. S-Y-N-T-H-E-T-I-C.

"Synthetic," I read aloud. What could that mean? There were more words but I couldn't see since she was moving around.

I furrowed my brows at them. I tried to pull her arm back but she walked away and began talking on the phone again. I tried to listen in but she blocked her thoughts and spoke low.

She hid her face in her hand, her golden hair falling forward covering her face.

She hung up the phone. "Fuck," She walked back to me in distress.

"You okay..?" I asked slowly. She looked down at me and sighed.

"I have to leave for a few days because my grandmother would like to have a 'check up' on me," She said. I tilted my head, because her reactions didn't seem like that was all going on.

"So, when do you leave...?" I asked her. Maybe I shouldn't worry about it so much... but those scars...

"Right now, I guess. A car is picking me up from the coffee shop a block away from here and I have to go alone," she pouted.

"I'll walk you there," I got up and held her hand. I glanced down at her arms, seeing the scars gone.

_They were just there..._

_What was that?_ I widened my eyes a bit. Shit. I left my thoughts open.

"Nothing..." I shook my head.

"What about Tobari? He'll have a heart attack if you're not by his side," I just shrugged and started walking, pulling her along with me.

"Will I still be able to hear you?" I said lowly.

"As long as we both stay in Japan, yes."

"Okay, good." I sighed in relief. I was getting to worry what would happen if I couldn't be able to talk to Akito. She fixed a whole in my mind I couldn't see.

We arrived to the coffee shop. A black car parked in front of us in a matter of seconds. The driver came out and opened the door.

_I want you to promise me something before I leave, _She said. Akito faced me and held both of my hands. Her gorgeous cerulean eyes bored with mine.

_Anything._

_Promise me, that no matter what happens, you'll stay alive for me? You'll still be the same Miharu I know right now, your eyes won't change color, and you'll still keep your heart beating. Please._

_I promise. _I assured her,_ But... Akito it's only a few days... _I watched her carefully. _It **is**__just for a couple days right?_

_A few days can turn into a few weeks, or a few months, I might not even see you for another year or two. My grandmother is unpredictable. So... _she tightened her grip on my hands.

_Do you know why you're leaving all of a sudden?_

She hesitated for a moment, she let go of my face and simply said, _no._

_Yes you do. You're hiding something...? _I furrowed my brows.

_What makes you think that?_

_Ever since I met you, you've been so inexplicable with everything. You might have opened up on some stuff but its hard to believe you could have so much to hide. You're just so... cryptic._

"Of course I am. Don't be so ignorant to believe I have nothing to hide. I have lots of secrets you don't know about me, Haru. Lots of secrets. I won't tell you because I know that if I do, you won't see me the same. The side you know will soon be the side of me that you'd _rather _see."

I stared at her for a moment. This girl has gone more than I have ever seen. She's had to kill, had to sacrifice herself, had to loose all of the opportunities happiness had to offer, but all for what?

Oh yeah, so she could marry me.


End file.
